Comme une lumière brûlée
by Innocence Greed
Summary: Une sombre menace plane sur les mercenaires. Pour y remédier, l'Administratrice recrute Arizona, tueur à gage. Suite à un échec cuisant, elle se voit offrir un poste afin de lutter contre les plans de Gray Mann et son mystérieux homme de main. Arizona ne sait alors pas dans quoi elle s'aventure, ni les vérités qu'elle découvrira, et encore moins les personnes qui sont impliquées...
1. Chapitre 1: L'ombre et la proie

_"Une sombre menace s'annonce pour les mercenaires. Gray Mann convoite l'australium, et a désormais le pouvoir de s'en emparer. Dans l'espoir d'y remédier, l'Administratrice recrute un tueur à gage à la réputation qui la précède : celle dont le pseudonyme est Arizona Black. Mais la contre attaque échoue, et Arizona se retrouvera bientôt en mauvaise posture... Réchappant à la mort, Arizona se voit proposer une place dans la Team RED afin de combattre la menace robotique et les plans de Gray Mann, qui possède désormais un mercenaire personnel, particulièrement redoutable. Le danger n'en est pas pour autant écarté. Alors qu'elle se forge une nouvelle place aux côtés des mercenaires, Arizona ne se doute pas qu'elle va plonger la tête baissée dans un complot des lus sinistres, ni refaire face au fantômes de son passé. De la méfiance, de l'amitié, des doutes, de la violence, de la romance, de la peur, de la solidarité et des rebondissements au rendez vous, qui conduiront Arizona jusqu'aux confins des ténèbres."_

**Je suis toute excitée! C'est la première fic que j'ose poster, même si j'ai conscience qu'elle ne sera pas énormément lu. Peu importe: mon désir de partager mon histoire est la plus forte. ****Elle sera un peu trash, dans le sens où la violence, des scènes bien gores, des allusions à la drogue seront évoqués, voire peut être des lemons. Je précise qu'il n'y aura aucun Yaoi, je ne suis pas une grande fan du genre ^^ Je prévois un Sniper/OC, mais je changerais peut être en cours de route... à voir. **

**L'histoire devrait être assez longue. Je prévois plusieurs Arcs, ou passages, bien précis avant le dénouement final. ****Je vais tenter de respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages. Les 2/3 premiers chapitres sont des mises en contexte, et contiendront les premières intrigues de la fic.**

**N'héistez pas à mettre des reviews! Ce sont le coeur même des fanfics et donne la motivation nécessaire afin de continuer à écrire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

_Boum. Headshot._

La balle tirée venait de transpercer le crâne d'un BLU peu attentif, le renvoyant à coup sûr à la salle de respawn de l'équipe adversaire. Le sniper, aux armoiries de la Reliable Excavation Demolition, sourit. C'était sa treizième victime depuis le début de la mission, et, ce qui le ravissait, étaient toutes achevées d'une balle en pleine tête, sans qu'aucune cible ne lui échappe.

Son regard perçant était semblable à celui d'une des nombreuses caméras de l'Administrator. Il voyait tout, chaque mouvement, chaque personne traversant sa vision d'aigle, afin d'observer chaque mouvement, expression du visage, ou simple détail. Et si, par mégarde, l'un des adversaires croisait son canon, une unique balle suffisait à l'éliminer de la course. De plus, l'emplacement des bases rivales leur prodiguait un énorme avantage : les terres ocres de Teufort se confondaient avec leurs uniformes rouges, alors que la team des Builders League United n'en était que plus visible, vêtus de leurs habits azurés.

La mission avait commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes, chaque mercenaire massacrant les autres afin de contrôler le point de contrôle. Le temps s'usait, s'écoulait rapidement, et aucune équipe n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Bien que les RED avaient toujours eu un léger retard sur les BLU, ils n'en devenaient que plus téméraires et futés. Et bien que Sniper n'était pas aussi utile qu'un Heavy au front, son travail à distance était tout aussi primordial.

De sa lunette de visée, il arpenta son territoire de chasse favori. L'endroit était devenu désert, tout autant que les étendues arides du sud des États Unis : il avait réussi à éliminer le Sniper ennemi, qui avait probablement choisit un emplacement différent de sa sortie du respawn, ainsi que le Spy bleu, qu'il tua plusieurs fois d'un bon coup de Kukri. Néanmoins, malgré le manque d'ennemis arpentant son regard, il patienta. Cette position était hautement stratégique, et, à moins que l'un des bleus ne découvre sa cachette, il était camouflé, et indétectable.

Sniper continua alors de surveiller sa zone de tir, se penchant à l'improviste pour attraper son mug à café. Le moto _Sniper #1_ dominait fièrement la céramique blanche. Approchant son bord à ses lèvres, il en but une gorgée, afin d'éloigner la fatigue et l'ennui de son esprit.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Il réussit à toucher un Scout se rapprochant dangereusement de leur point de capture, ainsi qu'un Medic et un Heavy peu attentif. La mission était presque achevée, et leur victoire d'aujourd'hui semblait incontestable.

Soudain, entre un piller et un cactus, il vit quelque chose. Un profil, se dessinant dans la pénombre. Une silhouette floue, camouflée dans le paysage. Il se concentra, son attention entière se portant vers cette anomalie extérieure, postée sagement à l'extérieur de la base.

C'était une ombre, se tapissait dans les angles morts de ses camarades, aux périphéries de la base. Le Sniper aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une brève hallucination, due au surplus de café et de soda, jusqu'à ce que le spectre bouge. Il fit un saut, afin de s'introduire dans le champ de bataille, sans aucune appréhension face aux échos de tirs et de cris. L'ombre trottina prudemment, se dissimulant contre les façades des bâtiments et des structures de leur base. Puis, l'inconnu sortit de l'ombre, pour mieux étonner son observateur. Il lui faisait dos, ce qui rendit toute distinction plus ardue pour le tireur d'élite australien. Il était habillé d'un lourd habit aux couleurs ocre, ressemblant davantage à une épaisse, large cape, masquant l'intégralité de son corps, sa morphologie, ou bien encore son poids, et donnait confusion quant à sa taille. Une capuche recouvrait son crâne, cachant la couleur de ses cheveux et leur longueur. Il trottina jusqu'à la base du perchoir adverse, à quelques mètres à peine de sa position initiale, de pas légers et agiles. Bien que l'inconnu était, à première vue, lourdement équipé, il n'avait aucune difficulté à se mouvoir avec rapidité dans la poussière orange du sol aride, ou à masquer sa présence dans le plus grand silence et la plus grande discrétion. Lorsqu'il se retourna face aux piliers boisés de la planque en hauteur des BLU, il put enfin voir le reste du déguisement pour le moins étrange de leur hôte : un foulard écarlate couvrait sa mâchoire et son nez, remplaçant un masque ordinaire, et de surprenantes lunettes noires, semblables à celle de l'Engineer, ses yeux. Aucune parcelle de peau ne dépassait de son accoutrement, ni aucun autre signe de reconnaissance faciale ou physique. Cette dernière pensée le fit sourciller. Qui pouvait bien introduire leur territoire ? Et pour quelles raisons cet homme avait dissimulé son identité sous ces vêtements peu ordinaires ? Il s'empressa de charger son arme d'une balle flambante neuve, d'un geste mécanique et rapide, avant de plonger à nouveau son regard impatient dans le viseur. L'inconnu surveillait les alentours. Le doigt tremblant sur la gâchette, il se préparait à viser son crâne. Le type déguisé bougea d'un tic nerveux du bras. Son prochain acte ne fit qu'étonner une nouvelle fois l'australien aux yeux bleus, qui jura de surprise.

Depuis sa jumelle graduée, il le vit préparer l'ascension du perchoir des BLU. L'intrus s'était étiré les jambes, puis, cherchait de ses mains des points d'appui fiables. « Mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » commenta à voix haute Sniper, d'une voix attentive. L'homme débuta donc. Il grimpa avec aisance les planches vernies de la structure, d'étonnants gestes adroits et aguerris. L'index sur la gâchette, il ne put que contempler cette sorte d'espion si expérimenté. Une goutte de transpiration perla de son front. L'habilité, la vitesse frénétique de ses mouvements, sa furtivité envers le reste des mercenaires ne présageait rien de bon. Une violente explosion le fit tourner la tête, alors qu'il était presque à la fin de son escalade. Tandis qu'il scrutait la fumée s'élevant dans le ciel, Sniper plissa ses yeux. Un objet se dessinait sous le tissu ocre. Une forme rectangulaire, dont un long cylindre prolongeait l'un de ses côtés. Il écarquilla ses yeux. Ces contours étaient ceux d'une arme, d'un fusil similaire au sien.

Avant même que le tireur embusqué ne puisse le garder en joue, l'ombre, d'une souple gymnastique, entra en fracas par la seule fenêtre du perchoir, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, il disparu, réfugié dans l'antre ennemie, sans qu'aucun autre membre de l'équipe RED ne s'en aperçoive. L'intrus était venu pour tuer.

_..._

Entrer dans cette planque surélevée était un jeu d'enfant. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un peu de patience et d'huile de coude pour y parvenir attendre que cette partie du terrain se déserte naturellement de ses occupants. Et comme il en était convenu, aucun homme ne s'est douté de ma présence, où ne m'a repéré. Bien que mes habits me faisait suffoquer, ils avaient étés un atout précieux, afin de me fondre dans les tons des canyons et plaines environnantes. Lorsque j'ai fais les repérages, au début de leurs assauts, j'ai vu cet abri, en hauteur, isolé du front : il m'a paru idéal. J'ai attendu, compté les secondes, jusqu'à ce que les hommes armés ne se soit éloignés de cet observatoire pour y accéder. De plus, grimper à son sommet était un jeu d'enfant : les ravins et Canyons étaient bien plus difficiles à dompter, et, les quelques planches étaient idéales pour mon ascension, à contrario des falaises de pierres tranchantes. Je n'ai eu qu'à exercer une légère pression sur mes jambes pour casser la fenêtre sale du cabanon, et entrer à l'intérieur de sa bâtisse.

Avant même de faire un second mouvement, j'ai scruté la pièce du regard, immédiatement après que je me sois agenouillée, suite à mon effraction, quelque peu sportive. L'intérieure de la planque est telle que je me l'étais imaginé. Poussiéreuse et mal éclairée, par ses barricades et son accès restreint au monde extérieur, seulement accessible par une petite ouverture se situant sur le sol, menant à un escalier en métal. Elle sentait le renfermé, le vieux et l'asphyxié, outre sa chaleur saharienne et son atmosphère, à ma grande surprise, plus cuisante qu'à mon attente. Mise à part celle que je venais de casser, la seule ouverture de la cabane était le mur donnant vue au terrain entier, bien qu'il fut à présent barré par d'épaisses lattes clouées aux bords du mur, usées par les tirs de balle. Bien que protégé par ces morceaux de bois, plusieurs ouvertures donnaient un accès couvert en direction du champ de bataille, ainsi qu'à la lumière du soleil étouffant, et étaient suffisamment larges pour laisser pénétrer un fin courant d'air dans l'unique pièce. Un de ces orifices, d'une taille excédant les autres, avait été intentionnellement maintenu afin d'offrir un espace convenable aux fusils à distance, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire aux commissures de mes lèvres. Plusieurs caisses, abandonnées avec négligence près de la fenêtre condamnée, attestaient de la fonction première de cet endroit délabré : la cachette idéale pour un sniper embusqué. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour que mon M21 épie les hommes présents, et trouve ma cible.

Je me suis approchée avec prudence en direction des barricades, ainsi de ce regroupement de ce qui avait pour fonction de meubles, observant, d'un œil vif, des diverses choses éparpillées autour de la « chaise ». Des paquets de chips vides crépitaient aux caresses du vent, une cafetière encore remplie de sa boisson à la caféine, ainsi qu'une tasse blanche, étaient entreposées sur une longue caisse, posée à l'horizontale. Une seconde, d'un petit carré, n'excédant pas le demi-mètre de hauteur, était proche de l'ouverture, et était, par déduction, cette rustique « chaise ». Quelques munitions usées gisaient encore à ses côtés.

La chaleur n'avait pas tardé à me montrer ses premiers effets. Ma respiration s'en était accélérée, l'air filtrant avec difficulté sous mon foulard de lin, auxquels se rajoutait les multiples gouttes de transpiration roulant dans le creux mon dos, et une soif sans pareilles tiraillait mes entrailles. Bien que ces accessoires m'étaient utiles afin de conserver mon anonymat et d'agir dans l'ombre, la contrepartie d'un tel secret était la suffocation. Des échos de tirs venaient enrailler le silence. J'ai sortit avec précaution le Riffle M21 de la lanière entourant mon dos et l'une de mes épaules, pour l'extraire de cet immense cape de toile. Une fois mon arme dans mes mains gantées, je me préparais à le positionner sur l'une des planches fragiles donnant l'ouverture. Avant de me mettre au travail, j'ai bu à même la carafe le café froid qui y gisait. Je fis une grimace lorsque le goût amer de la mixture me fit tourner les papilles, mais ma soif était étanchée, et la déshydratation évitée. Puis, après l'avoir reposé à sa place initiale, je me fis plus sérieuse. Mon appareil positionné, mon boulot allait commencer. Approchant un œil de la lunette de visée, j'ai rapidement sondé le territoire ennemi, outre ce qui m'avait été donné de voir. Tout en fouillant les recoins des regards et inspectant les ombres des bâtiments, je rechargeais mon fusil, d'un geste sec. Je pris une grande inspiration, l'air chaud emplissant mes poumons. J'allais une nouvelle fois tuer un homme qui m'étais inconnu. Quelle serait ses dernières pensées ? Quelle était son passé ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à la fin imminent de ce pauvre type, qui avait signé son arrêt de mort lorsque je sellais le contrat qui le visait. Il ne pourrait en aucuns cas m'échapper. Il ne pouvait survivre face à une tueuse aussi méticuleuse et expérimentée que moi. Qu'avait-il fait, déjà, pour s'être attiré les faveurs de la faucheuse ? L'intention de voler des documents, si ma mémoire était bonne ? Sans compter le trajet de train pour rejoindre le Nouveau-Mexique.

Je balayais intérieurement ces pensées de mon esprit distrait et vagabond. On me payait pour l'éliminer dans les conditions convenues, et c'est ce que j'allais faire, une nouvelle fois, sans aucuns remords.

J'ai attendu, dans le plus grand calme, le plus grand sang froid, la plus grande maîtrise de mes gestes. Un grand homme, au ventre rond, bien qu'aux bras de colosse, disparu de ma vision lorsqu'une roquette ennemie le décapita. J'ai sourcillé. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu mourir, lui et un autre, il y a quelques minutes... Mais la distraction, la plus infime quelle soit, ne devait entacher ma concentration. J'ai toujours eu les nerfs nécessaires pour ce genre de chose. Attendre dans l'immobilité, observer, analyser... J'ai vite su que je devais en faire un avantage, et m'en servir pour survivre dans ce monde cruel. Et j'ai eu raison : tout comme la légèreté de mon corps, la fluidité de mes gestes, la rapidité dans mes pas... Toutes ces infimes qualités, ces habitudes bien trop étranges pour le commun du peuple me fit gravir les marches de la domination de l'homme sur l'homme.

Un mouvement suspect m'interrompit dans mes souvenirs. Une carrure d'homme s'éclipsait avec aisance de l'agitation bestiale qui régnait, telle une ombre invisible. Était-ce ma cible, fuyant à la vue de mon canon meurtrier ? La vieille femme m'avertit de la connaissance de mon contrat, de mes attentions et de ma présence, mais également des interdits et des conséquences de celles ci. Si, par mégarde, je devais tuer la mauvaise personne, je serais en possible danger de mort, ne serais-ce que par la cible elle-même. Et, accessoirement, par les différents mercenaires qui n'avaient pas étés informés de mes agissements, pour le moins douteux. Et si je réchappais à tous ces fanfarons, ce serait-elle qui m'éliminerait personnellement.

J'ai alors patienté tant bien que mal afin de jauger la situation. L'homme ne cessait de se frayer un chemin dans l'obscurité, longer les façades des hangars afin de demeurer incognito. Il arriva bientôt à un cul de sac, forcé de rebrousser chemin, et d'ainsi, pour emprunter la sortie exacte, avancer dans la lumière. Mes instincts s'excitèrent, me firent perdre patience. Les quelques secondes me séparant de la révélation étaient insoutenables. Il fit un premier pas, sortant à contre cœur de son refuge ténébreux, pour se dévoiler ace au soleil de plomb. Il était, à mon opposé, habillé de vêtements légers, à savoir un simple costume intégralement noir, à l'allure sophistiquée. Je compris également, et sottement, pour quelle raison il se terrait dans la pénombre. Son visage était, cette fois ci, tout comme moi, entouré d'un épais foulard, à la même couleur que le reste de son accoutrement, ainsi que d'un chapeau de feutre des années 50. Et, le détail le plus important, était bien sûr l'attaché-caisse à sa main, d'un bleu flamboyant. Mon pouls s'emballa, le doigt qui serrait la gâchette frétilla. C'était bel et bien ma proie, que je venais de prendre en chasse, d'un esprit presque animal, alors qu'une voix familière résonna sur le front.

Avant même que je ne puisse le viser proprement, maintenir mon souffle afin de réussir mon tir, le grincement des planches résonna entre les murs du perchoir. Un soupçon s'empara de mon esprit malade. Une personne veillait, me surveillait à mes arrières, dans l'angle mort de ma vue. J'ai détaché mon attention du moment inespéré, jurant intérieurement.

Le silence revint.

Dans l'immobilité la plus totale, les muscles tendus, j'ai attentivement écouté chaque son perçant à mes oreilles. Mon ouïe m'avait avertie d'un quelconque danger, et le plancher usé, craquant à chaques mouvements, était une alarme infaillible. J'ai légèrement tourné ma tête, mimant un étirement des plus simples. Mon regard arpenta ce que je pouvais voir de la pièce. Il n'y avait que les ombres, se mouvant, dansant sur les murs, fuyant les rayons aveuglants du soleil.

Un second craquement, plus long, plus prononcé, fit écho. Et, avant même que je ne puisse poser mon regard sur ce qui se tapissait dans l'ombre, je me suis retrouvée prise au piège, entre les crocs de la gueule du loup.

_..._

_« Notre intelligence à été volée par un intrus ! Votre priorité est de retrouver l'intelligence ! »_s'époumona l'Administratrice, provoquant des grésillements intempestifs aux mégaphones par sa colère. Les coéquipiers de la Builders League United s'affolaient suite l'alerte subite de l'Administratrice, en étaient presque déboussolés par la perte si stupide de leur bien le plus précieux. Mais tant que le signal n'avait pas été donné, et que les sirènes assourdissantes des haut-parleurs ne diffuseraient pas leur brutale mélodie d'alarme, la guerre n'en était ni achevée, ni mise en suspend. Les plus ignares restèrent au front, tel que le Heavy et Soldier ennemi, tandis que les autres membres des BLU s'éclipsaient tel des lapins chassés de leurs terriers afin de retrouver ce qui leur a été arraché de force.

Sniper fit un sursaut nerveux. Un intrus, dan leur base ? Et qui plus est, volant des documents ? Peu de choses arrivaient à surprendre l'australien aux nerfs d'acier, et celle ci faisait partie de ces infimes instants de confusion. Bien que les ordres de leur supérieure étaient destinés aux BLU, un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale, faisant légèrement trembler sa lunette de tir. Seul un homme plus puissant et malin qu'eux pouvait réussir un tel exploit. Était-ce, à tout hasard, l'œuvre de l'étrange homme qu'il avait aperçu, plus tôt ? Il le surveillait depuis son apparition soudaine, au travers sa lunette optique, afin de déceler le moindre mouvement entre la fenêtre barricadée, et aucun signe ne l'avait alerté. Jusqu'à ce qu'un terrible fracas, des plus bruyants, ne l'alarme d'un retournement de situation.

Les planches servant à protéger la fenêtre condamnée du perchoir volèrent en éclat, pour obéir aux lois de la gravité, et s'écraser en sol, devenant charpies. Il se concentra sur les ombres mouvantes, se livrant à un duel à mort à l'intérieur de la cabane délabrée, alors que la lumière remplissait peu à peu sa pièce. Il distingua l'inconnu, sauter, esquiver le couteau papillon du spy BLU, pensant sûrement tenir le voleur au creux de ses mains meurtrières. C'était avec difficulté que le tireur échappait à la lame noire de l'espion, son bras arborant d'ors et déjà une profonde entaille. Tout ceci se déroulait à une vitesse dépassant toute réaction. Sniper réfléchit avec vitesse, avant de viser l'assassin à la cigarette fumante, son instinct lui dictant sa manœuvre. Il jura : son acte interdit allaitsûrement avoir des répercussions.

_..._

Lors de scènes similaires, le temps cesse de s'écouler, les grains de sable emplissant le sablier temporel se bloquent pour suspendre les minutes. Il y avait toujours un temps de réaction infime pour les hommes, un temps où les aiguilles des horloges se figent, pour admirer le précipice qui s'ouvrait à eux, et, pour les plus vivaces, tenter d'en réchapper.

Son apparition m'avait déstabilisée. Cette chose, cette longue silhouette, s'était défaite des ombres des murs pour se matérialiser en un homme maigre, d'épaisses volutes de fumées. Son costume, d'un bleu marine, était en adéquation avec l'étrange cagoule de latex qu'il portait au visage. Seul ses yeux perçants et ses lèvres pincées m'étaient données de mémoriser, avant qu'il n'abaisse sa dague en direction de mon cœur. Puis, d'un violent retour à la réalité, mon corps se mit à frétiller, mon pouls s'accélérer d'un cadence effrénée. Il se dirigeait vers moi, d'une charge mortelle. J'ai délaissé mon arme favorite, se heurtant avec négligence contre le plancher grinçant, pour faire pivoter mon corps. Je me suis projetée sur le sol, d'une force dopée par une soudaine dose d'adrénaline, pour imiter le M21. Mes bras encaissèrent le choc de ma faible chute, mon épaisse armure de tissu amortit les dégâts restant. L'homme masqué, quant à lui, finit sa course contre les barrières de bois. Bien qu'il ne tomba pas dans l'immense gouffre qu'il venait de créer, la barricade s'envola à son contact. Mon cerveau me criait au danger, mon cœur criait à la peur. D'un calme platonique, il me fixa une seconde fois, de ses yeux vengeurs. Je compris bien vite que j'étais sa proie, échangeant subitement les rôles avec ma cible. Je me suis relevée avec précipitation, d'un geste paniqué, afin de combattre mon nouvel opposant. Je devais survivre et achever mon contrat.

Il était rapide, extrêmement rapide. À peine m'étais-je relevée de mon esquive qu'il tenta un second assaut. Mes aptitudes au combat rapprochées étaient satisfaisantes, mais devenaient dérisoires face à des ennemis aussi vifs que lui. Je ne pouvais qu'esquiver, sauter, rouler, reculer à chaque rapprochement de la lame, tout en vacillant de mon bras touché. La blessure saignait abondamment, teintait mon déguisement d'hémoglobine chaude. Cette fois ci, les horloges, les grains enraillés des sabliers ne s'étaient pas stoppés, mais avaient reprises une danse endiablée. Je savais avec pertinence que ma posture était des plus mauvaises, et que son couteau se rapprochait de mon cœur à chaques coups. Mes habits m'empêchaient de bouger correctement, ralentissant chacun de mes mouvements, l'effet de surprise continuant de me déstabiliser. Chaque parade était réussie de peu, bien trop peu pour que je ne puisse me sortir vivante de ce guet-apens.

L'homme costumé tenta une nouvelle charge, d'une puissance impressionnante pour sa carrure. Il brandit son poignard, pour l'abaisser d'un geste ferme. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de tenter de l'arrêter : ayant suffisamment de temps pour anticiper son attaque, je le saisis fermement de mes mains aux poignets, dans l'espoir d'égaler sa force. Il rit, d'un air satisfait, tout en continuant d'exercer pression. Sa lame était dirigée droit vers mon crâne, et, bien que je fis tout en œuvre pour ralentir sa progression, ne cessait de rapprocher son métal froid de mon front. Je fis, d'une tentative inespérée, un rapide crochet du pied afin de le déséquilibrer. N'ayant prévue une contre-offensive si prévisible, mon assaillant tomba de tout son poids sur mon corps. Nous tombâmes sur l'extrême bord de la barricade, à présent inexistante, nos visages s'offrant au vide.

D'un grand sourire fier, il leva sa main droite, toujours équipée de son couteau métallique, bloquant tout mouvement de son poids. S'élevant au-dessus de ma tête, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du manche, pour le serrer avec fermeté.

« Tu vas mourir, intrus, » déclara-t-il, d'un fort accent français.

Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu. Pourtant, s'il existait, j'aurais volontiers acceptée une quelconque aide de sa part. Ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

Malheureusement, les années passées dans les déserts mortels d'Arizona et des Mojaves m'avaient bien appris une chose : la mort était inévitable, la survie étant un instrument de mesure de vie. Le plus fort l'emporte, et le plus faible meurt : la simplicité de cette loi ne faisait malheureusement aucune exception. Si l'animal ne pouvait survivre, il se faisait dévorer par un canidé, à cause de son manque de méfiance, ou mourait de soif ou de faim dû à son mauvaise adaptation. Seul les plus futés et malins dominaient la chaîne alimentaire, que ce soit par la violence, ou par la ruse. J'avais donc acceptée de mourir. Comme tout être, je ne pouvais y croire, je le refusais : mais je devais reconnaître que j'avais été faible, livrée à mon prédateur, manquant de méfiance et d'adaptation. Et, dans ce monde, c'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait.

Les derniers mots du français me donnèrent des vertiges. Ce mercenaire vêtu de bleu me confondait, indubitablement, avec l'homme que je devais assassiner. Il me regardait avec mépris et dégoût, de colère et d'agacement. Un léger rictus s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Il dévorait d'envie de m'étriper, faire couler le sang de celui qu'il prenait pour le voleur de leur intelligence. Bien que le temps m'était défavorable, je pris une longue inhalation, afin de savourer l'air brûlant du désert.

Son avant-bras se leva de quelques centimètres additionnels, tel un avertissement de son acte prochain. Je plissais mes yeux, observant son front avec attention, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter l'ultime coup fatal sur sa victime. Un intriguant point rouge, d'une luisance inégalée, brillait avec ferveur sur cet emplacement de la tête.

Un sifflement strident résonna.

Moins d'une seconde après l'assourdissant signal, le fier visage de l'homme de bleu fut réduit en une immonde bouillie de sang et de cervelle. Sa matière grise, ainsi que ses os éclaboussèrent les murs de planches, s'étalèrent avec violence sur ma propre personne. Le sang recouvrit mes lunettes, obstruant ma vision, me rendant aveugle. Ses artères, devenues fontaines jaillissant de son cou mutilé, me recouvraient d'importantes quantités de sang, si bien qu'en quelques instants, je fus submergée par l'hémoglobine tiède.

J'ai soupiré, bien que j'étais paralysée par sa soudaine mort. La dépouille du français retomba sur mon torse, me bloquant, une nouvelle fois, de tout déplacement. Le tir provenait d'une troisième personne, inconnue, qui m'avait repérée.

Avant même que je ne puisse retrouver mes esprit et mon calme, je sentis mon corps être happé par le vide, glisser avec lenteur vers le néant. La panique s'empara de moi. J'aurais attendu une certaine omniscience à la suite de la confiscation de l'un de mes sens, mais le résultat en fut tout autre : je ne ressentis qu'une profonde perturbation de mon équilibre naturel. Ma vision, le cœur même de ma perception et de mon discernement m'étais enlevée, m'empêchant de réagir, ou encore, me remémorer ma position. Un nœud, composé d'appréhension et de crainte, se tissa dans mon estomac, déjà serré de ma précédente confrontation. Je me suis mise à gigoter, bouger mes membres avec force, dans l'espoir de libérer mes bras. J'entendis plusieurs sons, avec l'angoisse de rester dans l'ignorance de leur origine. Des bruits de pas rapides, un homme criant certains ordres. Une voix grave, une seconde plus rauque. Je réussis à dégager l'un de mes bras, d'une attente inespérée, le levant triomphalement en hauteur. Puis, d'une hâte anxieuse, j'ai tâté les différentes surfaces dans l'espoir de trouver un appui viable. Mais mes doigts ne reconnurent que ce plancher aux nombreuses échardes, endommageant ma fine peau à chaque instant. Je sentis mon dos se décoller du parquet usagé, pour vaciller en compagnie du cadavre encore frais, basculant dans l'espace. Alors que je sombrais avec lui, je saisis fermement ce qui semblait être un mur. Très vite, je ressentis l'assassin s'évaporer dans le vide, détacher son emprise funeste de mon physique. Un vif tiraillement s'empara de mon avant-bras alors qu'il me retenait de tomber, me fit gémir de douleur. Je me suis rapidement retrouvée suspendue, à la merci du néant, dans une position des plus inconfortables qui soit pour me hisser jusqu'au perchoir. Le corps inerte de mon ennemi s'échoua sur le sol d'un faible murmure, me donnant un horrible vertige.

Mon affolement ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ma respiration était saccadée, haletante, empreinte de terreur, tandis que mes jambes demeureraient suspendues dans les airs. Une douleur atroce envahit mon bras fébrile, la force me quittait petit à petit. Une crainte primitive contrôlait mon être.

J'entendis d'autres pas, plus rapprochés que les précédents. J'entendis à nouveau cette voix rauque, hurler des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Heavy rattraper ! » criait l'homme à la forte, grave voix.

Mon bras s'engourdit, mes doigts se brisèrent sous tant de pression. Mais avant même de tenter un quelconque acte désespéré de survie, l'extrémité de la planche qui me retenait céda sous mon poids. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un faible cri s'enfuir de mes cordes vocales, alors que mon corps se résorba aux ténèbres. Je sentis mon être se frayer un chemin dans les airs, des sifflements résonner dans mes oreilles. Et, avant même que je ne réalise la gravité de la situation, un violent choc me fit sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

* * *

**Suspens... Que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre? Comment les mercenaires réagirons face à ce nouveau danger? Et par quelles circonstances ce tireur est-il venu à Teufort? Découvrez le dans le prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapitre 2: Mauvais présage

**Et voici la suite! ****Que se passera-t-il dans ce second chapitre? Nous débuterons les choses sérieuses dès le prochain.**

_**Chioxav**_**: merci pour ton petit mot, il m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic et à me donner tes avis!**

**Encore une fois, écrivez, donnez, partagez vos avis et impressions, critique ou sympathiques! Toute review est appréciée. N'hésitez pas non plus à la mettre en favori pour suivre les uptades ou la sortie des chapitres, ou en coup de coeur, si elle vous plait :)**

**L'univers de Team Fortress ****m'****appartient à ce bon vieux Gabe, sauf mes personnages, qui m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

J'avais mal. C'était comme si un marteau ne cessait de s'abattre sur mon crâne, comme si ma tête était le battant d'une cloche, percutant ses parois avec violence. Puis, toute cette cacophonie se répercutait dans mon corps, pour s'étendre, élargir la zone de transmission de douleur.

Ce fut cette peine qui me réveilla.

Cet affreux mal de crâne me ramena des ténèbres. La chaleur m'envahit, peu à peu, prouvant ma survie miraculeuse, mes membres engourdis cuisant sous mon épais vêtement de lin. J'ouvris lentement mes lourdes paupières, étant nullement dérangée par les rayons du soleil. Personne ne m'avait retiré ma paire de lunette tâchée de sang, qui était devenue un bandeau me procurant une anxieuse myopie.

_Voyons, _pensais-je, tout en lâchant un gémissement plaintif,_ souviens-toi. Nouveau-Mexique. Base de Teufort. Contrat. L'homme avec une télévision portable_*****_. Le voleur de documents._

Peu à peu, retrouvant ma conscience et ma raison, je me remémorais mes dernières sensations. Un choc me fit perdre connaissance. J'avais sentit l'air s'introduire sous mon déguisement, lors de ma chute, ainsi que du sang couler de ma plaie. Puis, l'amnésie, le noir le plus complet.

J'ai bougé plusieurs doigts, afin de vérifier la fonctionnalité de mes nerfs et ligaments. De légères douleurs vinrent les parcourir. J'ai attendu que mon anesthésie temporaire se dissipe, avant de soulever, d'un geste léthargique, mon bras valide. J'ai ôté avec maladresse ma monture, dénouant un des deux lacets de cuir situés sur ses côtés, afin de voir de mes propres yeux le soleil qui réchauffais mon corps.

Lorsque mes lunettes à la lanière de latex furent enlevées, les rayons m'aveuglèrent, le temps d'un instant, et me firent pleurer par son éblouissement. Puis, une ombre se pencha au-dessus de moi, réduisant ma vision à un flou obscur. Progressivement, elle se rétablissait, reprenait sa netteté et sa précision qui m'était si caractéristique, pour que je couine de surprise à sa vue.

Une personne, assise en tailleur, portant un épais masque à oxygène en latex noir, me surveillait depuis ses vitres teintées.

Il remarqua mon expression étonnée, puis ma crainte probable à mes yeux écarquillés. Cet homme, ou femme, - car, aucun moyen de le savoir, me fis trembler intérieurement par sa simple présence. Le peu de physique que je pouvais observer était vêtu d'une épaisse combinaison de la même matière, d'un rouge pétillant, dont une ceinture d'explosifs était solidement accroché à son torse. Un pistolet de détresse était accroché à sa ceinture, et je ne pus voir qu'un manche de bois dépasser de son dos. Des traces d'hémoglobine recouvraient son uniforme, où un sigle de flamme arborait ses épaules, sans oublier cette affreuse, putride odeur de chair brûlée. Un titanesque lance-flammes était sagement posé à ses côtés.

« mphmp mmph phumph ? » parla-t-il, d'une voix étouffée par son masque.

Je suis restée immobile, tandis que l'inconnu me dévisagea de plus belle. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite, puis, sur sa gauche, afin de mieux m'observer. Il vint même se rapprocher, avancer son visage anonyme de quelques centimètres. Puis, d'un geste prémédité, il leva son bras avec prudence, l'approchant de mon visage terrorisé...

… Afin de me gratifier un salut de la main, des plus amicaux, suivit d'un nouveau murmure.

À ce moment-là, je me demandais si je n'avais pas replongé dans le monde fantastique des drogues pour que je puisse contempler une scène aussi étrange et anxiogène. Les acides et hallucinogènes m'avaient souvent donnés des effets tout aussi similaires... J'ai tourné ma tête, dans le but de me situer dans le temps et l'espace, et, par la même occasion, de tenter de détourner mon esprit de cet homme si stressant. La tour de guet était juste au-dessus de nos têtes, nous offrant une infime parcelle d'ombre. J'ai répété mon geste, dans la direction opposée. J'eus un certain mal à distinguer les ombres élancés, regroupées non loin de là. Lisant les yeux, je finis par distinguer trois hommes. Un grand chauve, au ventre rond, qui étais le portrait craché de l'une de mes précédentes observations. Il croisait les bras, d'un air indifférent, un sandwich à la main. Les deux autres discutaient avec sérieux, à en juger leurs visages fermes. L'un, un grand homme aux petites lunettes rondes, à la coupe brune soignée, était vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, et portait à son dos une étrange machine, reliée à une arme des plus intrigantes, qu'il tenait de ses deux mains. Son interlocuteur était bien plus petit, et l'observais d'une moue indécise, de ses lunettes similaires aux miennes, se grattant le front de sa clé à molette à chaque minute. Une imposante boite de fer rouge gisait à ses pieds.

« Huda phda mphmp phm ! » L'homme au masque lugubre fit un grand signe dans les airs, observant ce qui semblait être ses alliés.

J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour tourner mon visage et observer mon surveillant. Je ne vis que le trio inconnu détourner leurs regards de leurs occupations, attirés par les avertissements du pyromane. Ils s'approchèrent avec prudence, leurs lourds regards d'interrogations posés sur mon être.

« Ach ! Il est enfin réfeillé, Pyro! » s'exclama l'homme aux lunettes rondes, d'un fort accent allemand. Il pencha son visage au-dessus du mien, afin d'observer mes yeux plissés. « Notre freund est encore azzomé par la chute, il ne s'enfuira pas. » murmura-t-il à son collègue, au casque d'ouvrier.

« Oui. Il semble plus épuisé qu'autre chose, avec tout ce sang. » il me fixa, à son tour, d'un air interrogateur. « Mais nous devons toujours nous en méfier, doc'. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est ici, ou comment il connaît cet endroit. »

« Ja, Ja. » soupira l'allemand, d'un air las.

« Quel habit étrange, » rajouta le mécano à lunettes. « Au moins, il n'est pas de l'équipe BLU, selon Sniper. »

Un cri de surprise détourna l'attention de mes geôliers. J'ai regardé le ciel, éblouie par les contrastes du paysage. Le nœud qui s'était bâtit dans mon ventre ne cessais de tirailler mon estomac.

Un garçon vint à notre rencontre, achevant une course des plus rapides.

« Ah, Scout. » dit le plus petit homme. « Est ce que Miss Pauling t'as donné des instructions ? »

« Ouais. La vieille le veut vivant et soigné. » répondit le garçon. Il avait une large batte de baseball à son épaule, ainsi qu'un fusil scié à sa ceinture. Il portait une casquette carrée, et, à ses traits jeunes et dynamique, ne semblait pas dépasser les vingts ans. De sa voix émanait les accents des bostonnais des bas quartiers. Et toujours habillé de rouge.

« Très bien. Merci, Scout. » Le petit homme lui adressa un rapide sourire. « Tu as entendu, Medic ? »

« Ja. Che fais m'en occuper. »

« Pas de putains d'expériences, 'doc ! » beugla le jeune. « Vivant ! Tu comprends ? »

« Täuschen ! Pien zûr que non ! » répondit l'allemand, d'un ton innocent. « Ze ferais que le ztrict nézessaire. »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! on te connait. » Le jeunot détourna son attention de celui qu'il prénommait doc', afin de regarder mon corps, gisant aux pieds du pyromane, me surveillant toujours d'un œil attentif. « Wow. On dirait un putain de junkie. » Il se rapprocha, de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à me recouvrir de son ombre. Il se retint de rire. « Quel déguisement de merde. On dirait l'aut' fichu spy ! »

Le géant vint à son tour poser ses yeux sur ma personne, de grands yeux d'un bleu clair. Il semblait à la fois intrigué et méfiant.

Une seconde interruption vint perturber leur réunion. Je vis, derrière les silhouettes élancées des inconnus, une tiers personne, descendre du perchoir par une échelle de fer rouillée. Il lâcha un grognement, alors que l'attention se tourna vers lui. Je le vis, dans l'ombre dans bâtiments, rejoindre le groupe qui me détenait à sa merci.

Des sueurs froides parcoururent le long de mon cou, pour se fondre dans le tissu de mes habits. Il portait mon arme, d'une main ferme.

« C'quoi ce machin ! » s'enthousiasma le jeune bostonnais, se précipita afin de le subtiliser au nouvel étranger.

« Pas touche, garçon. » Il balaya ses mains curieuses d'un ferme coup de coude. « Ce genre de jouet n'est pas fait pour toi. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Ah ! Sniper. » Dit le petit homme. « Tu l'as trouvé. »

« Ouais. » affirma ce dernier. Il se fraya un chemin entre les personnes présentes, afin de me faire face, de toute sa carrure. Ses larges lunettes de soleil m'empêchait de me confronter à son regard, une partie de son visage était caché par un large chapeau de cuir. Et également vêtu de rouge. « C'est à toi ? » me demanda-t-il, d'un ton froid, contrastant avec son accent australien. Je ne pouvais lui mentir ou dénier ses propos : tout comme mes craintes ne cessèrent de me le crier, cet homme avait trouvé mon arme, mon M21 dans la cachette que j'avais choisie. Il savait. Tout le monde savait.

Je me suis contenté de hocher la tête, sans dire un mot.

« Je le pensais bien. » l'intonation de sa voix était ferme.

Ce ''Sniper'' me lança un énième regard suspect. Il demeurait toujours aussi glacial, me fixant, comme dans l'espoir de transpercer le masque qui me cachait et voir mon véritable visage. Le reste des hommes en rouges se firent plus hésitants, méfiants. L'homme aux lunettes noires me contempla, à son tour, d'un air songeur, ainsi que le médecin allemand. Quant au benjamin, il ne cessait de se plaindre, au grand daim des autres.

Je me suis remémorée les instructions du client, d'un songe. _Vous risquez de vous faire décapiter si vous attirer les soupçons. Ces hommes sont mes mercenaires, et ils ne connaissent pas la pitié._ De mon bras valide, j'ai entrepris de fouiller les poches de mon pantalon. Ils virent mon agitation, et, aussitôt, dégainèrent leurs armes, ou leurs monstrueux couteaux. Je me suis immédiatement immobilisée, intimidée par tant d'armes létales, puis, répéta mes gestes, d'une cadence plus douce et rassurante. Dans une poche arrière de mon treillis, je trouvais enfin mon ticket pour ma survie : sortant lentement ma main du col de ma cape ocre, j'ai tendu le petit bout de papier, soigneusement plié en quatre.

Chacun me toisa, durant quelques secondes, avant que le petit mécanicien ne s'approche de moi, pour me le prendre d'un geste infiniment calme. Tandis qu'il le déplia, en vue d'une rapide lecture, j'ai détourné mon regard. Si cette preuve ne suffisait pas à les convaincre de mon innocence, je tenterais une fuite.

Alors que je mémorisais les alentours, bâtiments et routes en vue d'une évasion préméditée, je vis un détail qui me glaça le sang. Avant d'éveiller mes réflexes d'alerte et le danger, j'ai accordé quelques minutes supplémentaires à ma vision, afin de distinguer ce qui pouvait n'être qu'un mirage, mais également mon arrêt de mort.

Sur un toit d'une bâtisse voisine, une ombre se tenait debout, devant l'astre solaire, se cachant dans ses rayons. Un grand inconnu, portant une large mallette à la main.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

C'était bel et bien ma cible, revenue admirer mon échec. Je compris alors le but de sa visite, pourtant suicidaire : il venait s'assurer que j'allais bel et bien endosser la responsabilité de son vol, afin qu'il demeure terré dans la pénombre, et, dans la sécurité la plus totale.

Je me suis levée d'un saut maladroit, brisant la quiétude de mon gardien. Il marmonna quelques mots, mais, contre toute attente, n'osa pas s'interposer. Je me suis avancée, dépassant les hommes vêtus de rouge de quelques mètres. Le mécanicien se défit de sa lecture, alors que l'homme qui avait en possession mon arme m'attrapa fermement par l'épaule. Le reste de leur groupe resta tout aussi vif et alerte.

Je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il me disait, bien trop distraite par ma proie, me narguant de sa visite. Une sombre colère se réveilla, en mon âme. L'humiliation était bien trop grande pour que je ne reste indifférente à son affront.

« Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » cria l'australien, qui me remmena à la réalité.

« Ce sale junkie essaye de... » J'ai pointé mon doigt en direction de la cible, se tenant toujours face à nous, coupant net le bostonnais. Il plissa les yeux, d'un râle mécontent, avant de les écarquiller. « Y'a un putain de BLU sur le putain de toit ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix surprise.

« Scout, qu'est ce que tu... Mais... Il a raison! » le mécanicien fut tout aussi absorbé par l'apparition.

L'ombre fit un mouvement. Un geste indéterminé, sans qu'aucun de nous ne réagisse. Je me suis davantage concentrée, avant qu'un éclat lumineux ne jaillisse de sa silhouette.

Un haut le cœur fit trembler mes mains. Les hommes en rouge, captivés par cet homme, ne virent ni le canon, ni sa position de tir.

L'homme nous visait d'une de ses armes.

Sans dire un mot, je me suis précipité jusqu'au détenteur de mon M21, pour l'arracher des mains puissantes de l'australien. Celui ci vacilla en raison du changement du poids soudain, avant de s'insurger. « Putain de... » Aussitôt mon arme en main, malgré la profonde entaille qui m'empêchait de le tenir correctement, j'ai plongé mon regard dans le viseur, et cherché l'ombre de ma seconde vue.

Le jeune commença à paniquer, dire des jurons tout aussi varier les uns que les autres. Mon regard s'assombrit, ma respiration s'accéléra : un fusil de chasse sur l'épaule, le voleur me visait également. Sans prendre le temps de viser ses points vitaux, j'ai ainsi appuyé sur la gâchette, dans l'espoir de l'abattre. La balle traversa les airs. Je l'avais manqué.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ! » L'homme au chapeau tenta de se réapproprier le riffle, la saisissant de ses mains. Il me déstabilisa, m'obligea à diriger mon canon vers le sol. La rage vint envahir mon esprit animé par la peur. La peur de me faire abattre par un second sniper camouflé, car, tout comme moi, elles ne rataient que rarement leurs victimes.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » Ai-je répondu d'un cri saccadé. « Il... »

Un bruit sourd retentit. Avant même que je ne puisse prononcer un son, une vive douleur me lacéra l'épaule, aussi foudroyante qu'un éclair. Ce que j'ai tant redouté se produisit. J'ai baissé mes yeux, mes pupilles dilatées par le rush d'adrénaline, pour voir une giclée de sang asperger les hôtes aux alentours. Puis, je sentais mes os se briser, la douleur atteignant la moelle épinière même. J'ai lâché le M21 sous l'incroyable force du tir. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds. J'ai vacillé, pour tomber en arrière, dans un soupir rauque. Je ne sentais plus mon épaule.

« À couvert ! » cria l'une des voix.

Tout son me semblait méconnaissable. Ma vision devenait floue, sous l'importance du choc reçu, mes oreilles ne purent qu'entendre d'horribles acouphènes. Quelqu'un s'empara de mon corps, de grandes mains puissantes, pour me cacher dans une ombre. Mon regard se perdait dans les volutes de poussières brunes du désert des Badlands. Le corps massif du géant tomba à terre, son visage en partie défigurée par un impact de balle. Du sang ne cessait de couler des parties intactes de sa cervelle évicérée.

Je sentis des mouvements, de brusques secousses. J'ai tenté de murmurer quelques mots à l'égard de celui qui me portait, de ses bras fragiles, exprimer ma volonté de venger la mort de celui qui m'avat évité de mourir d'une chute mortelle. Il me répondit d'un cri saccadé. Un second ordre retentit, d'une voix plus aiguë. Des insultes provinrent d'une autre.

J'ai fermé les yeux, l'espace d'un instant. J'étais prêtre à perdre conscience. Un tir d'une telle puissance ne peut que sonner l'ennemi, s'il est encore en vie. Je n'ai que sentit la lumière réconfortante du soleil disparaître de ma peau, pour laisser place à la fraîcheur de murs clos.

...

Un choc me réveilla soudainement, m'extirpant des ténèbres.

« Hare ! Douzement, Dumkopf ! »

J'ai lentement ouvert mes paupières, pour être aveuglée par une horrible lumière blanche. Une forte odeur de désinfectant régnait en ces lieux qui m'étaient inconnus. Puis, la douleur revint, revint m'éveiller totalement. J'ai gémi. Je sentais mes propres os se broyer intérieurement. C'était une véritable torture physique.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent lentement à l'intense éclairage, braqué droit sur mon visage. Je vis une tête, m'observant à quelques centimètres, penchée sur mon visage. C'était le petit homme au casque d'ouvrier. Il me fixait de ses prunelles cachée de sa monture d'ingénieur, avant que l'allemand n'arrive. Il lui ordonna de partir pour éviter de contaminer la pièce de germes. Ma tête semblait imploser... Je n'y comprenais rien.

L'homme à lunettes s'éloigna, en compagnie du médecin. J'ai observé l'horrible lumière au-dessus de mon crâne, dans l'attente de son retour. Je me croyais dans l'un de ces films de série Z où le patient se faisait déchiqueter par un maniaque à scalpel, dans un vieil hôpital déserté. J'en ai eu des chairs de poule.

L'allemand aux verres reflétant la lumière revint, avec cet objet tant redouté à la main, brandie avec sérieux : un scalpel inoxydable. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'appréhender ses gestes. J'ai tenté de me relever, de mouvements mous et faibles, avant qu'il ne me repositionne sur ce qui semblait être une table d'opération. « Pas d'achitazion ! » me dit-il, d'un ton ferme.

Les yeux braqués vers l'ustensile, je le fixais, à chaque centimètre parcouru vers mon corps.

Lorsque que sa lame tranchante se posa sur mes vêtements, il fit pression. J'ai fermé les yeux, serré les dents, dans l'attente d'une quelconque douleur. Rien ne se passa. Je les ouvris à nouveau, pour seulement observer le médecin inciser l'épais déguisement qui me couvrait, d'un long trait régulier. Il me regarda à son tour. « Che dois pien enlever tout zes fêtements, Dumkopf ! » Son ton semblait innocent de reproches envers mon accoutrement.

Lorsqu'il finit de trancher la couche de lin, il l'arracha d'un geste sec, dévoilant dans un premier temps un bras nu, dans l'intention d'enlever l'intégralité des couches de coton superflues. Comme dans la majorité des hôpitaux, d'ailleurs : il était insensé d'opérer avec des vêtements sales traînant aux alentours. Il en arracha le col, avant de me soulever avec délicatesse, afin d'extraire l'habit de la table. Le tissu dans les mains, il fut surpris de voir le corps se cachant derrière ce piètre déguisement. Je n'avais pas pris plus de précaution que nécessaire : je n'avais qu'un fin débardeur puant et un treillis sale sous ma cape. Rien qu'aux courbes de mon physique féminin, il vit que son patient n'était autre qu'une patiente, ce qui le refroidit considérablement, sans que je n'en connaisse les raisons. Il jeta mon camouflage dans un coin de la pièce, se focalisant sur mon visage. Il fixa mes prunelles, d'un air curieux, et repris le cours de ses actions. L'allemand aux cheveux bruns souleva, avec tout autant de douceur, mon crâne, pour en défaire le nœud retenant mon foulard. J'ai levé mon bras abîmé, malgré la douleur m'envahissant, pour intercepter sa main.

« Non, 'Doc. » murmurais-je. « Pas le masque. »

« Zi ze n'est que l'identité, elle zera bien gardé izi. Che dois enlefer les vêtements pour opérer, Fraulein. »

J'ai hésité, le temps d'un instant. Dévoiler mon identité serait accepter une reconnaissance physique, et prendre un risque des plus élevés. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, ni même à ma propre ombre.

Malgré mon anxiété, j'ai hoché de la tête. Il trancha l'écharpe à son extrémité, pour me l'ôter, d'un simple geste de la main. Il vit alors mon visage.

…

Le Medic observa sa patiente, de grands yeux surpris. Il s'attendait, bien sûr, à une femme : les courbures de ses seins ronds et de ses hanches généreuses avaient révélés son sexe, avant même de voir les traits de l'inconnue. Il fut déjà étonné de voir une Frau sur le champ de bataille, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se remémora ses actions passées, du moins, ce qu'il a pu voir. Il avait réussi à convaincre la jeune femme de le laisser opérer à visage découvert, afin de stopper au mieux la douleur, et sauver son bras, par la même occasion. Car, avec un tir d'une telle puissance et d'une telle précision, les os de l'épaule devaient être en morceaux, et l'hémorragie des lpus sévères. Le sang ne cessait de s'écouler en filets de la table d'opération, se déversant sur le sol. Il était, de plus, dans l'impossibilité d'effectuer toute action assisté de ses engins sur-développés, voire fantaisistes, tel que le Medigun : le doute et la méfiance étaient toujours présent. Il devait agir à l'ancienne : de ses mains et des instruments chirurgicaux. De plus, il n'avait pas le temps de préparer une dose de pénicilline ou de morphine à son égard : habitué à utiliser son gun miracle, les doses étaient stockées dans la réserve ; réserve se trouvant à l'autre bout de couloir. Et, s'il faisait durer l'attente, la Fraulein allait se vider de son sang.

Lorsqu'il retira le foulard écarlate de la tête de la jeune femme, il fut tout aussi surpris, une nouvelle fois. Non pas de son apparence, mais de revoir un visage doux, fébrile, après des années à vivre dans le confinement de la base des RED, à côtoyer des hommes aux hormones explosives.

L'ensemble de son visage rond était assez homogène, harmonieux. La première découverte du médecin fut de longs et fins cheveux, d'un roux vif, aussi pétillant que les feuilles d'automne, s'étalant sur la table une fois le masque retiré. Elle ne cessait de le fixer de ses yeux chocolat, d'un regard froid et distant. Ses fines lèvres tremblaient, témoignaient de son état critique, bien que son visage sérieux affichait un visage des plus durs. Son nez retroussé lui donnait un air espiègle, taquin. Il réfléchit un court instant. D'où est ce que cette jeune Fraulein pouvait provenir ? Ses traits fins, doux, ne semblaient pas convenir au tireur embusqué qu'ils découvrirent, à l'extérieur de la base... Il secoua la tête, réajusta ses lunettes de son index. Il devait rapidement se mettre au travail.

…

« Ze fais retirer la palle, mais ze fais defoir le faire sans calmants. Tu fas afoir mal, mais zi che ne le fais pas, tu pourrais perdre l'uzage de ton pras. » Il fit de même avec mon débardeur, coupant les bretelles, pour mettre mon épaule à nue. Néanmoins, il ne fit rien d'autre : il laissa le reste de l'habit en place, afin de respecter mon intimité. Il se contenta d'attraper une serviette pour me couvrir le torse et masquer mes vêtements. Il allongea ensuite son bras, pour récupérer une longe et fine pince, posée de l'autre côté de la table. « Ne pouges pas, Fraulein. »

Ma vision commençait à reprendre de la vivacité, ainsi que mon esprit, auparavant confus. Aussitôt, l'allemand plaça son pouce et son index aux abords du trou béant, puis, l'élargit, de ses doigts. Cette seule action réveilla mes nerfs engourdis, déplaça les fragments de balle plantées dans mes muscles. Je me suis retenue de crier.

Il approcha l'instrument opératoire. Je le regardais, hésitante, de mes yeux terrorisés. Je savais, bien qu'il n'avait encore rien fait, qu'extraire la boule de métal allait être un supplice.

D'un geste chirurgical, il introduit l'ustensile dans ma chair, touchant un point sensible, de ses extrémités de métal. Un vif éclair traversa mon corps : la souffrance était insurmontable.

« Aaaah ! » J'ai crié de douleur, avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre la balle de ses pinces de fer, et le perturba, d'un spasme.

« Douzement, Fraulein ! » s'écria-t-il, retirant avec hâte son instrument de ma chair. J'ai lâché un dernier gémissement à son action, reprenant mon souffle. « Ze ne peux pas opérer avec autant d'achitazion! »

J'ai hoché la tête, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je devais me tenir, au risque d'en perdre mon bras complet. Serrant le bord du lit de ma main restante, je lui fis un signe de tête, les yeux déterminés, afin de l'autoriser à continuer. « Allez y, 'doc. J'ai connu pire, » affirmais-je, d'un petit rire moqueur, digne d'un mauvais acteur. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ricaner de mes propres cris. La Grande, fière, Arizona, tueuse à gage confirmée et reconnue, couinait face à une balle plantée dans son épaule.

Une seconde fois, l'allemand écarta ma plaie de deux doigts, prêt à reproduire ses gestes. La souffrance était déjà difficilement tolérable : la peau et la chair tendue, les nerfs étaient bien plus sensibles, bien qu'il n'y avait d'autre choix. Je resserrais mon étreinte, face au visage sérieux du Medic. Il enfonça lentement les deux bouts de métal dans le trou sanglant, tentant de faire au plus vite. Cette fois ci, bien que je mordais mes lèvres à les faire saigner, je n'ai pu contenir un nouveau râle de souffrance. Je le vis, sentais fouiner ma chair, à la recherche de ce qui était logé, éclatant l'un de mes os. Il ouvrit ses pinces, me faisant hurler face au supplice : il venait de la trouver, de l'agripper avec fermeté. C'était une véritable torture, me donnant des vertiges et multiples nausées, s'étendant jusqu'aux périphéries de mon corps.

« Z'est une palle à fragmentzion, Fraulein. Alors, za fa faire mal. » Ses paroles calmes, simples, ne purent me rassurer, bien qu'elles me donnèrent plus de courage. Il commença à extraire la balle de métal.

Je n'ai jamais connu de douleur pareille. C'était comme si on m'enlevait un os de mon squelette, fermement retenus par des ligaments et un milliard de nerfs. Le tourment n'en finissait pas, et les lamentations ne faisaient que s'accentuer à chaque millimètre de déplacement. Ma respiration s'était accélérée, devenue semblable à celle d'un animal sauvage. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle n'était plus aussi... Engluée à mon corps, il tourna légèrement ses pinces, afin d'arracher le restant de chair chaud au projectile. Ma plainte se transforma en une série d'injures particulièrement rancunières à son égard. La souffrance était insurmontable, la sensation des morceaux d'os se décollant de la balle nauséabonde. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais (ou, peut être un peu) : j'étais juste submergée par la douleur.

Heureusement, le Medic était un homme expérimenté qui savait garder son sang froid. Finissant de retirer le corps étranger de mon épaule, d'un geste rapide, il m'arracha un dernier gémissement. Je reprenais doucement mon souffle, épuisée de tant d'efforts.

« Te foilà enfin ! » se réjouissait-il, d'un sourire satisfait, déposant l'objet métallique dans une soucoupe d'eau. Celle ci prit des aussitôt de fines teintes écarlate.

« Ah... ah... » continuais-je de haleter. La montée d'adrénaline descendue, j'étais littéralement épuisée. Je sentais ma plaie saigner avec ferveur. Étais-je la proie d'une hémorragie interne ? Tout semblait confirmer mon doute. Bien que je ne pouvais que vaguement distinguer la flaque de sang grandissante, je sentais le précieux liquide caresser ma peau, souiller une partie de mes cheveux. Je commençais à avoir des vertiges. Arrivé en hâte, le doc' comprima ma blessure d'une serviette blanche. Elle devint écarlate, peu de temps après.

« Ze fais te dézefoir, Fraulein, mais ze n'est pas terminé. » à ses dires, il empoigna d'autres outils de sa main libre, paraissant tout aussi dangereux les uns des autres. Il les disposa en ligne sur une table à proximité. « Après za, il faudra remettre les oz en plaze et enlefer les éclats de palle : l'omoplate et la claficule zont touchées. »

…

Une énième plainte résonna dans l'enceinte de la team RED. Bien que moins puissant que les premiers, il ne manquait pas de pitié envers l'inconnu entre les mains du Medic. Cela ne cessait d'alourdir le silence régnant dans la salle commune des mercenaires, réunis là, à attendre l'apparition de leur médecin pour leur annoncer une heureuse ou funeste nouvelle. Un petit rire fit écho jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Les rares fois où le blessé ricanait donnait des chairs de poule à certains, tel que le Scout, bien que la plupart restèrent neutre.

« Mph hu mmmh phmuph ? » les paroles brouillées du Pyro étaient dirigées en direction de L'Ingeneer, seul homme réconfortant parmi la joyeuse bande. Ses balbutiements étaient accompagnés d'un ton inquiet, bien que son épais masque à oxygène dissimulait toute émotion.

« Mais oui, mon gars. Medic est peut-être fou, mais c'est un excellent médecin. »

« phmeh mmh hupmh. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as qu'à le voir, lorsque l'opération sera terminée. » Il la rassura une dernière fois, retournant à ses songes.

« C'est trop bizarre ! » finit par dire Scout, de son éternel air innocent. « Ce type, là, il n'était pas censé être ici ! Et l'autre gars sur le toit non plus ! »

« Cet intrus est un espion ! Il doit être exterminé pour le bien de tous ! » cria Soldier.

« Ouais, vous voyez, même l'autre taré pense la même chose ! »

« Scout, mon cher... tais-toi, je te prie. » demanda poliment le Spy, fumant une de ses blondes.

« Fermes la, vieux français fumeur ! » s'insurgea le jeune bostonnais.

« Arrêtez, vous deux. Ce n'est pas le temps des disputes. » rajouta Engie, las des jérémiades du Scout. « Snipe, dis nous plutôt ce que dis le papier. »

L'australien s'approcha du groupe, auparavant adossé à l'un des murs de la salle commune. Le fameux papier en main, il se gratta l'arrière du cou de l'autre, s'étirant par la même occasion. « Rien de très précis, mate*. » Il tendit la feuille pliée à son camarade, qui la saisit aussitôt. « C'est juste un contrat comme les autres. Pas de nom, juste la description de la cible. »

Le texan fit une brève lecture, à voix haute.

_La cible est une personne engagée pour un travail, tout comme vous. Nous avons des raisons de penser que votre cible est tout aussi expérimentée que vous. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoins de vos services de mercenaire afin de nous débarrasser d'elle._

_Prenez un train d'ici trois jours pour TEUFORT, Nouveau-Mexique. Un courrier vous attendra à la gare et vous transmettra le reste des instructions et informations ainsi qu'un véhicule pour vous rendre au complexe._

_A._

« D'après ce que je vois, ça n'a pas l'air de viser l'un d'entre nous, ou de l'autre équipe. » Engie soupira.

« Non. Mais cette foutue histoire est louche. » Le tireur embusqué s'assit avec fatigue sur un siège libre. « Ce type sur le toit... il voulait le tuer. Nous devons faire attention. Il pourrait revenir. »

Se remémorant ce étrange apparition, le regard du Sniper s'assombrit. Son tir, bien qu'il a manqué sa cible, était précis, rapide, et surtout, aurait pu être meurtrier. Si leur nouvel hôte n'avait pas autant gesticulé, il serait déjà abattu d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Et bien qu'il était un tueur expérimenté, il n'avait pas réussi à toucher l'ombre : peu après le premier tir, il ordonna aux autres d'évacuer le blessé, à Scout de trouver leur nouvelle cible, et, de son côté, le mit en joue. Il avait tué Heavy d'une rapidité qu'il ne pouvait également. Heureusement que ce gros gaillard les attendait dans la salle de respawn, ou sinon, ils auraient eu une victime de plus.

Aucun tir ne toucha l'intrus, et Scout ne pu trouver ne serais-ce un indice de son passage, bien qu'il a couru aussi vite que possible afin de le rattraper. Disparu, telle une ombre, après avoir tenté de tuer son seul obstacle. Était-ce la fameuse cible du contrat ? Et de qui est ce que cet ordre d'exécution pouvait bien venir ? Il savait que leur blessé en avait après lui. Mais comment ?  
Il observa le bostonnais hurler après le Spy, enclenchant une nouvelle dispute. Ils n'avaient qu'un unique élément : ce _A._, le client. Ils devaient découvrir l'identité de ce tireur embusqué, en plus de celui qui l'a engagé, et trouer un lien. Et sans informations supplémentaires, cette tâche était des plus ardues.

Un mauvais présage le hanta : quelque chose de grave allait se passer, avec cet individu en liberté, en plus de leur nouvel hôte.

Il grogna. Il allait être de garde, ce soir.

* * *

**Mais qui était le tireur embusqué, ainsi que le contact de notre héroïne? Qui est-elle? Qu'aviendra-t-il de son sort entre les mains des RED?**

*** référence à l'un des comics de Team Fortress sur le site officiel. Visitez le wiki de TF2 si vous êtes curieux, mais il sera expliqué dans l'un des prochains chapitre (le suivant ou celui encore après.)**

**** surnom australien qui veut dire "pote". J'ai décidé de garder plusieurs de ces mots anglais, car ils sont bien plus funs, et donnent plus d'authenticité envers les personnages. Vous en trouverez d'autres (Une Sheila=une fille pour les australiens, lass ou lad=gars/pote pour les anglais, spook=type effrayant pour désigner le spy... etc.) si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review avec celle ci ou me l'envoyer via MP.**

**Et voilà! Excusez moi encore pour cette terrible longueur. N'oubliez pas, les review sont à distribuer sans modération! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3: Le contrat

**Et nous revoilà pour ce troisième chapitre! Après une opération difficile, qu'arrivera-t-il à notre héroïne?**

**_Kakouetta:_ merci beaucoup! c'est vrai que la section TF2 est quasi-vide, et ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'on lise mon histoire régulièrement. Pour la longueur... je n'arrive pas à faire plus court. Je suis vraiment désolée x)**

**Team Fortress appartient à Valve, et mes personnages, à moi. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Madame... ? » demanda timidement une petite brune, habillée de violet. « Je viens de donner les instructions concernant la femme aux mercenaires. »

L'administratrice décrocha son regard de ses écrans, surveillant auparavant l'évolution de l'opération pratiquée par le médecin. La tueuse à gage s'était évanouie durant cette dernière, probablement du à la douleur de l'extraction des projectiles. Quant au reste de la team RED, ils exprimaient leur méfiance vis-à-vis de cette femme autour de leur dîner. Le sniper montait la garde, du haut de son van et de son riffle, et le scout tenta de s'introduire, sans succès, dans l'infirmerie afin d'épier le Medic et sa patiente. « Allez à Teufort et ordonnez aux cervelles gelées de ne lui adresser aucun mot avant votre arrivée. »

« Bien, madame, mais dans quel but ? »

L'administratrice esquissa un sourire. « Vous allez la convaincre de rejoindre les RED. Ces idiots ne se doutent pas à qui ils ont affaire, ni de leur ennemi. Il n'y a que cette femme qui peut tuer le mercenaire de Gray : peu importe si elle a échoué son unique contrat, il nous la faut pour la suite. Donner lui toutes les informations nécessaires, manipulez la, faites ce que vous voulez, mais je la veux dans nos rangs. »

« Mais, madame, si elle refuse ? »

« Nous la tuerons, quoi qu'il en soit. Elle en saura trop et en sait déjà trop. Tout dépends de son choix : si elle nous rejoint, elle ne sera plus qu'un simple pion à notre service. Et si elle refuse, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

« Oui, madame. » répondit doucement Pauling. Elle empoigna un tas de feuilles à son passage, laissant l'Administratrice seule avec sa multitude d'écrans.

…

_« Tu as l'air vraiment désespérée... pas vrai ? » Me demanda-t-il, de ses yeux glaciaux._

_« Ferme la ! Files moi ton fric ! » Criais-je. Mes mains tremblaient, le canon du revolver pointé sur cet homme aux cheveux sombres. J'avais besoin de cet argent. Je devais me nourrir, quitte à pouvoir me payer une chambre dans un motel. J'avais besoin de ce argent. Je devais me droguer. Mes yeux se brouillèrent, versèrent des larmes de rancœur, en cette chaude nuit d'été._

_« Si tu comptes tirer, tu devrais tenir ton arme à deux mains. Tu auras plus de stabilité et moins de chance de manquer ta cible. » Je l'ai regardé, avec d'obéir à ses conseils. Je l'ai attrapé de ma seconde main avec violence. « non, non. Doucement. Plus de calme, gamine. »_

_« Je ne suis pas une gamine ! » hurlais-je, agitant le pistolet. J'ai lâché un sanglot. « Donne moi ton argent ! VITE ! »_

_L'homme esquissa un sourire en coin, mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il se retourna, alors que je l'observais, confuse, s'éloigner. Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrêta, pour me lancer un regard. « Si tu espère passer une nuit dans un lit, suis moi. » J'étais abasourdie. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de ma position, je l'ai coursé afin de le rattraper, manquant de trébucher sur le bitume. Il m'a à nouveau lancé un regard. « Ranges ton arme. Nous sommes dans les ruelles, mais nous allons déboucher sur le boulevard. » Il me traita d'idiote, tandis que j'exécutais ses ordres, une nouvelle fois._

…

Les lumières blanches de la pièce me firent pleurer, m'extirpèrent du néant.

J'ouvris avec difficulté mes paupières, ma vision retrouvant lentement son acuité d'origine. Je sentais un froid filet de bave couler de ma bouche entrouverte, ma peau se hérisser au contact du lit glacé de métal. Un début de déshydratation engourdissait ma langue et ma muqueuse. Mes doigts se crispèrent, tout aussi raides que le reste de mon corps, recouvert d'un fin drap blanc. J'éprouvais une étrange sensation sur mon torse, différente de celle de mon habituel débardeur sale. J'avais froid. Horriblement froid.

J'ai passé une main sur mon épaule, avant de grogner de douleur. J'ai rapidement levé ma tête, afin de constater mon état actuel : il avait bandé l'entière surface de mon épaule, prolongeant les bandages jusqu'à mon tronc entier, afin de stabiliser les pansements. Je vis également la profonde coupure infligée par le français cousue d'un fil médical blanc. D'horribles vertiges s'emparèrent de moi, se mêlant aux crampes et à la fatigue due au réveil. « Eh... 'Doc... » chaque mot semblait m'arracher la gorge.

Mon membre blessé continuais de m'alimenter en douleur. Des picotements désagréables parcouraient mon bras, qui semblait en proie aux flammes. Je sentis mon épaule touchée me brûler, la chair à proximité frétiller à son sillage, bien que j'étais encore sous l'emprise de la confusion. « 'Doc... » articulais-je, une seconde fois, dans l'espoir d'entendre une réponse favorable. Une radio passait de douces chansons allemandes. Et à l'exception des dramatiques mélodies, aucun autre son n'arrivait à mes oreilles.

J'entrepris de me lever. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue avec mon bras quasiment infirme : chaque gesticulation ou mouvement trop brusque était un immédiat retour à la souffrance de mes os fragilisés. Prenant alors appui sur mon avant-bras droit, je me suis lentement, avec peine, assise sur la table d'opération. J'ai attendu quelques secondes, afin que l'épais voile noir qui venait troubler ma vision ne se dissipe.

Je me suis levée avec précaution. Me tenant simplement debout, dans un premier temps, j'en ai profité pour fouiller la pièce du regard, à la recherche de mes vêtements. Cette infirmerie était des plus déconcertantes. Un grand canon était dirigé sur ma couche, ce qui me fit sourciller. Les paravents blancs m'assuraient une certaine intimité, laissant une ouverture sur une table de fer, où divers instruments étaient entreposés. Un évier se situait non loin de là, avec un petit frigo à ses côtés. Une minuscule fenêtre laissait pénétrer la faible lumière du jour, et donnait une vue minime sur un terrain vague. Trois colombes étaient perchées sur ce qui semblait être un porte manteau. L'une d'elle me regardait fixement.

Je vis, au loin, une ouverture, dans un angle de la pièce. Était-ce une sortie ? Je me suis levée, cherchant un quelconque point d'équilibre, afin de tituber jusqu'à mon seul repè débouchait sur un petit espace, aménagé d'un bureau des plus sobres. Quelques papiers étaient dispersés à sa surface. La radio était posée à sa gauche ; une pièce antique et baroque, qui fut prise d'agaçants grésillements. J'ai aussitôt tourné le bouton qui servait à l'éteindre, et à faire taire les chants de la chanteuse. Le silence revint aussitôt.

Un écho lointain parvint à mes oreilles. Des voix, perçant à travers les murs de cette infirmerie. Je me suis questionnée sur l'origine de ses voix. Et j'en ai rapidement conclu que je devais sortir de cette pièce. Mes réflexes et ma forces venaient de revenir s'emparer de mon corps. J'ai marché jusqu'à trouver une porte de fer, ce qui semblait être une sortie. Elle menait à un long couloir de béton, d'où les paroles indistinctes, entendues plus tôt, provenaient.

« Et la mallette ? Elle a été dé-ro-bé. Par ce putain de Junkie. » commenta une voix.

« Nous nous en occupons, Scout. Et non, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a en sa possession. » Cette voix féminine résonna dans mon esprit. Je la connaissais. « Elle est bien endormie ? »

« Che lui ai donné azzez de tranquilizant, Ja. »

« Bien. Laissez moi lui parler. Je vous rappelle que l'Administratrice vous a donné l'interdiction formelle de communiquer avec elle avant moi. Elle a des projets la concernant. »

J'ai observé avec attention les diverses personnes présentes. Il y avait le médecin, aux bras croisés et l'air sérieux, ainsi que le jeune bostonnais, qui semblait vouloir demeurer au plus proche de leur interlocutrice. C'était une jeune femme, aux petits yeux verts, vêtue de violet, aux cheveux de jais. À ses côtés, se tenait l'australien aux lunettes de soleil, ainsi que le gros russe.

« Et concernant ce tireur ? »

« Surveillez la base. Il devrait revenir... »

Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Le gros russe était là, à manger un sandwich. J'ai faillit m'étouffer sur place, avalant ma salive de travers comme une véritable idiote. Cet homme était mort. J'avais vu son cerveau se répandre sur le sol, son crâne exploser en morceaux. Mes quintes de toux me valurent de me faire remarquer par l'entière bande, qui s'exclamèrent à ma vue.

« Hé ! C'est une rouquine ! » commenta le bostonnais, moqueur. Il ne tarda pas à tenter d'apercevoir un morceau de chair sous la blouse médicale que je portais, avant que l'australien ne le frappe le crâne, le rouge aux joues. « Hé ! Merde, ça craint, mec ! »

Le médecin allemand entreprit de s'approcher de moi, arborant une expression des plus sérieuses.

« Il était mort ! Ce type : » m'écriais-je avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.

Le lourdaud russe me fixa de ses yeux ronds, presque amusés. « Petit bébé ne connaît pas le... »

« Chut. » interrompit la jeune femme. Elle s'avança, à son tour, afin de rejoindre le médecin. Alors que son visage s'approcha du mien, qu'elle me murmura quelques mots afin de s'assurer de mon état, mon esprit se rappela. Sa tenue violette, sa jupe, son chemisier...

C'était elle. C'était mon contact.

« Vous ! » m'exclamais-je, encore confuse. Soudain, tout les éléments se rassemblèrent, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent avec évidence. Une profonde, nauséabonde colère s'empara de moi. « Vous saviez ! » Ai je crié, de haine. « Vous m'avez envoyé droit vers le mort ! »

« Ach ! Douzement, Fraulein, ou tu fas oufrir ta coupure ! » m'ordonna l'allemand.

« Du calme, Arizona. Je suis ici pour vous voir. Nous devons nous entretenir... » Elle me fit un signe de main, en direction d'une porte.

Je ne savais pas encore exactement comment réagir. Devais-je me positionner dans la colère la plus terrible qui soit, ou dans la surprise la plus totale ? Je me suis contenter de la fixer, d'une expression des plus confuses.

« Attends, attends. » coupa le bostonnais. « Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Le temps presse. » commenta-t-elle. « Suivez-moi. Et vous, restez ici. » elle m'empoigna le bras, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire grogner, pour m'entraîner de l'autre côté de la porte. Une fois entrée dans une petite pièce, où plusieurs caisses étaient stockées ainsi qu'un balai et un sceau, elle me fit asseoir sur l'un des cartons présents. Elle fit de même, afin de me faire face.

« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Notre temps est compté et je dois vous parler. »

Je me suis tut, la fixant d'un regard des plus assassins. Elle avala rapidement sa salive, consciente de mon amertume vis-à-vis de sa personne. « Comment ce fait-il que ce type soit en vie? »

« Nos mercenaires sont assurer de ne pas mourir, grâce à un système de recomposition des cellules. Pouvons nous continuer ? » Je lui ai lancé un regard des plus soupçonneux.

« Vous souvenez vous de notre contact ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

J'ai fouillé mon esprit, avant de me remémorée ces instants cruciaux.

_À ma sortie du train, le quai était déserté. La ville de Teufort semblait morte, aussi inanimée que le désert environnant. Une unique personne patientait, à la vue de tous, vêtue d'un imperméable gris.J'ai froncé mes sourcils, et me suis approchée de cet étrange personne, mon bagage en main. Il m'adressa un salut de son chapeau de feutre. Je fis de même._

_Il m'invita à le suivre, d'un signe de l'index. Je fis donc. Il me mena jusqu'à une petite jeep brune, garée dans les environs, à même le sol. Et, à mon grand étonnement, il ouvrit sa veste. À peine avais-je braqué mon couteau sur sa tempe que je vis une télévision miniature accroché à son torse, avec une femme à son écran. Ma confusion était des plus grandes._

_La jeune femme se présenta. Elle ne me donna qu'un nom : Pauling._

_« Je parle en nom de l'Administratrice, la femme qui vous a contacté. Je ne suis que son assistance. » avait-elle dit, en guise de salut. « Votre cible sera présente aujourd'hui à Teufort. C'est un homme. Nous supposons qu'il est aussi agile et dangereux que vous, et fut engagé pour nous dérober des informations vitales. Tuez-le dès que vous en aurez l'occasion. Vous le reconnaîtrez à sa tenue, il se détachera des autres, et tentera de voler une mallette. Et surtout, ne tuez aucun homme en rouge ou bleu. Compris ? Ce sont ses mercenaires et n'hésiterons pas à vous décapiter au moindre signe louche. » J'ai répondu par l'affirmative. « Cet homme vous mènera à la base. Restez discrète et réussissez. Nous vous recontacterons. »_

« Une mise à l'épreuve. » dis-je, après m'être souvenue de notre rencontre.

« Exact. Une simple mise à l'épreuve, qui a été un cuisant échec. » Elle commença à fouiller les papiers dans sa pochette.

« Je vais vous étriper... » maugréais-je.

« Surveillez vos paroles. Les hommes derrières cette porte nous écoutent et pourraient vous tuer. » sa riposte me fit serrer les dents. Elle extirpa une feuille blanche, pour me la tendre. « Voici votre contrat. Lisez-le. »

Je lui ai froidement pris la feuille, afin de la scruter. Elle avait raison : ceci était un contrat d'emploi, préalablement signé. « L'Administratrice a jugé que nous devions vous engager, malgré ce qui s'est passé. » Elle m'adressa un vague sourire. « Vous serez assigné aux côtés des mercenaires ici présent, dans la base RED. Le salaire est plus que suffisant, vous profiterez de nos dernières technologies en matière d'armement et de médecine, ainsi que d'une sécurité des plus totales. » Je fis un grognement à ses derniers mots. Afin de déceler n'importe quel mensonge, j'ai parcouru le bout de papier de mes yeux. « Nous avons absolument besoin de vous. » souffla Pauling. « vous nous êtes capitale. »

Une profonde, instinctive colère monta en moi. Je défis mon regard du contrat, pour rapprocher mon visage de celui de la jeune brune. Elle resta indifférente. « Que voulez vous ? » chuchotais-je, d'un ton froid. « Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez de moi et ce que vous attendez. Car, dans l'instant présent, je serais plus d'avis de vous trancher la gorge, sans aucuns remords, et aucuns témoins. »Pauling avala sa salive, ajusta sa monture de sang froid. « Nous savons beaucoup de choses. Presque tout, à vrai dire. Votre identité, votre passé, vos agissements... » Elle me lança un regard, décelant ma méfiance et frustration à son égard. « Je pourrais vous parler de votre enfance en Arizona ou de votre collaboration aux côtés d'un certain Nevada. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer de surprise, ce nom me déstabilisant au plus haut point. Une infime panique envahit mon cœur. Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour Nevada ? Que savait-elle, plutôt ? Un haut le cœur me donna la nausée. « Je ne pense pas qu'évoquer une suite soit nécessaire... » Elle me laissa un rapide silence s'installer entre nous, avant de continuer. « Si nous avons besoin de vous, c'est parce que vous êtes une des seules personnes à pouvoir arrêter Gray Mann. »

« … Gray Mann. Que fait-il dans notre ''arrangement'' ? »

« Avez-vous entendu parler de l'australium, Arizona? » Me demanda Pauling. Je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête. « L'australium est le minerai le plus convoité de toute cette planète. Grâce à lui, nous pouvons fabriquer armes, citées, médecine, technologie... Ce métal a des propriétés uniques qui peuvent permettent à notre civilisation d'évoluer de manière drastique. Nous contrôlons les seuls filons d'australium du monde entier. Et Gray Mann souhaite se l'approprier. »

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

« Il veut contrôler Mann Co., notre entreprise qui dirige les mercenaires et leur fournit des armes. Et ces mêmes mercenaires défendent l'emplacement de ces filons : chaque équipe protège une valise porteuse d'informations à ce sujet. La même valise qu'a subtilisé notre homme à abattre. Vous me suivez ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Maintenant, cet homme. Celui qui voulait me descendre. Qui est-ce ? »

« Cet homme a été engagé par Gray Mann. Son travail était de voler la mallette des BLU. Ce qu'il a fait. De plus, vous avez pu constater ses prouesses au combat... »

« Son nom. » Ai-je demandé, le souffle coupé par l'impatience.

« En ce qui concerne son identité, commença Pauling, vous ne la découvrirez qu'à nos côtés... Nous avons besoin de vous pour nous débarrasser de cet homme. Vous êtes la personne la plus apte à prévoir ses actes et à déjouer ses plans. »

« Je répète ma question, miss Pauling. » J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. « Je veux son nom. »

« Vous l'aurez, en temps et en heure. » Je me suis focalisée sur la feuille blanche, aux caractères imprimés noirs. Un petit espace vierge, à la droite de la signature de la dénommée Administratrice, n'attendait plus que ma propre empreinte. Pauling soupira. « Beaucoup de ces hommes menaient une vie comme la vôtre, avant notre rencontre. N'avez-vous jamais voulu dormir en paix, sans vous soucier de votre vie ? » me demanda la jeune brune, alors que j'empruntais une expression confuse. « Vous devez vous terrer dans l'obscurité afin de survivre, vivre dans la méfiance continue ; le doute, tuer quiconque tente de s'interposer sur votre route... Que ce soit un proche ou un inconnu. » Ses mots décrivaient avec exactitude le quotidien de tout homme à gage, dont le mien. J'ai froncé mes sourcils, puis fuit son regard. Une multitude de souvenirs, de ressentiments, d'émotions revinrent de mes années passées, me laissant muette. Les larmes faillirent brouiller ma vision lorsqu'elle évoqua l'action de tuer quiconque me séparait de mes buts. Des images vinrent hanter mon esprit, dont le sang, les flots de sang sur le sol brûlant du désert, les yeux éteins de la personne que j'ai dû supprimer, dans l'unique but de, comme elle me le rappela si bien, survivre...

Je me suis extirpée de la nostalgie lorsqu'un stylo apparut dans mon champ de vision. « Signez. Si vous refuser, vous allez encore vivre comme cela, et devoir sacrifier votre vie à cette survie. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Cette identité doit être plus que surprenante pour que vous me le cachiez, après autant de confessions... » J'ai saisis le stylo bleu, d'un geste incertain. Qui était cet inconnu, ma précédente cible ? Qu'avais-je à avoir avec ce Gray Mann et tout cet australium miracle ? Le regard de Pauling se fit insistant. « Le temps presse, Arizona. Chaque heure gaspillée nous rapproche un peu plus de la catastrophe. »

« Et vous voulez que je demeure ici, avec des caméras à chaque coin de ce fichu bâtiment ? » Larguais-je, d'un ton cynique.

« Ces caméras servent à surveiller les allées et venues des mercenaires... Ainsi que des intrus. C'est une précaution nécessaire vu l'importance du complexe. » Elle m'expliqua ensuite le quotidien des mercenaires vivant dans la base : confinement le plus total, rares permissions, règles strictes... Ainsi que leur ''guerre'' livrée entre eux, tout en prenant soin de le présenter de la meilleure façon possible. Je ne manquais pas d'étonnement à la fin de ses explications. Malgré ma méfiance à son égard, j'avais bien trop de questions sans réponses, et, à ses sous entendus, ma vie se jouait entre leurs mains. J'ai rapproché ma main de la feuille, avant de m'arrêter soudainement. Je ne pouvais pas m'engager enroulée dans des bandages et en treillis imbibé de transpiration. « Je dois retourner à Chicago pour ramener mes affaires restantes. »

« Vous habitez à Chicago, Arizona? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Sifflais-je. « Je me suis positionnée dans cette ville pour mon précédent contrat. Je n'imaginais pas que j'allais me recevoir une balle dans l'épaule et accepter un contrat aussi stupide qui me clouerait au Nouveau-Mexique. »

Elle rit à mes dires, de sa voix cristalline. Je lui ai répondu d'un sourire absent. Cette femme était bien plus jeune que moi, d'au moins une dizaine d'années. « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous en occuperons. Nous trouverons l'adresse et nous vous rapporterons tout ce qui s'y trouve. »

J'ai maugréé quelques mots. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, Pauling... »

« J'en ai conscience. Mais l'homme de main de Gray Mann peu réapparaître à tout instant afin de nous dérober la seconde mallette. Vous devez résider ici le plus vite que possible. »  
J'ai signé le contrat, d'un soupir. Ses yeux pétillaient face à sa réussite. « Je suppose, Pauling. Mais j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

À peine ais-je finit ma phrase qu'elle m'entraîna de nouveau à l'extérieur. Les trois hommes, qui avaient patienté le long de notre entretien, me lancèrent des regards meurtriers. Pauling me posa une main sur mon épaule, tandis que j'étais occupée à me mesurer à ses gardes du corps, afin d'annoncer avec satisfaction :

« Je vous présente Arizona Black. Elle sera votre nouvelle coéquipière. » Inutile de préciser que des mâchoires se décollèrent, et qu'une multitude de questions fusèrent, alors que Pauling leur expliqua la situation en détails.

…

Le bureau personnel du vieil homme était vaste et spacieux, à la grande surprise d'un quelconque visiteur. Un large bureau de chêne surplombait le centre de la pièce, et des étagères, pleines de divers livres, longeaient les murs. Il avait même fait installer un aquarium, où de nombreux poissons exotiques nageaient dans une eau des plus pures. Et, le plus souvent, Gray Mann admirait la vue dominant la ville, depuis le haut de sa tour, caressant ses mains fripées.  
Pourtant, dans un des coins de la pièce, une part d'ombre se dessina d'entre les formes. Une silhouette s'avança, sous le regard satisfait du grand-père. Il marcha jusqu'à lui, une mallette d'un bleu turquoise à la main, dont différentes feuilles dépassaient de ses bords. Un sigle ''TOP SECRET'' était incrusté dans l'un de ses côtés. Il tendit l'objet au vieillard, qui le lorgnait avec convoitise.

« Beau travail. » Gray Mann l'empoigna d'un geste impatient, pour le placer sur son bureau. « Encore une et l'australium sera à ma portée ! » Il laissa échapper un bref rire, ses rêves de grandeur et de pouvoir se réalisant sous ses yeux. « Le tueur engagé par cette vieille harpie ne vous a pas posé problème ? »  
Il fixa son mercenaire. Il était toujours aussi silencieux, sérieux, létal.

« Elle aurait pu, si l'un des hommes de l'Administratrice ne s'en était pas chargé. »

« Ah ! L'ennemi est mort. Tant mieux. » maugréa l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Bien sûr que non. » Le ton de son interlocuteur se fit méprisant. « La femme a engagée Arizona Black, qui peut très bien se mesurer aux mercenaires de Teufort. » Il se retourna, croisa ses maigres bras. « De plus, la femme l'a intégrée au sein d'une des bases. Ça va considérablement compliquer ma mission : elle m'a déjà repérée, et a dû recevoir des instructions me concernant. Les RED et BLU, également. »

« Hélène ! Sale vermine ! » Gray Mann tapa son poing sur la table. « Vous ne devez en aucuns cas échouer ! »

L'homme jeta un œil en direction de l'aquarium. Noyé dans ses pensées, il observa un poisson ange se frayer un chemin à travers les algues vertes. « Je n'échouerais pas. Arizona doit mourir. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son regard s'assombrit, alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées. « La chasse ne fait que commencer. »

« Traque ou pas, écartez la de nos plans, et récupérez la seconde mallette ! » ordonna son patron, d'un ton sec.

« Comme il en est convenu. Mais auparavant, je dois récolter certaines informations, en vue de ma prochaine tâche. »

« Faites, faites. » grogna-t-il, l'invitant à quitter les lieux d'un geste de la main.

Le jeune homme laissa son employeur dans ses songes, claquant l'épaisse porte de fer à sa sortie.

* * *

**Nous découvrons ainsi Arizona, et les raisons de son emploi. Quelle maligne fait Pauling de l'inciter à accepter par des émotions! Mais que de mystère... Qui est ce Nevada que Pauling a évoqué? Existe-t-il d'autres raisons concernant l'engagement d'Arizona, et quels sont les plans de ce mercenaire et Gray Mann? Découvrez la suite dans le prochain chapitre! **


End file.
